Imprévisible
by Smallmyl
Summary: Konoha à fait appel à deux soeurs pour régler leurs problèmes avec l'akatsuki...Mais ne vont elles pas en créer plus qu'elles vont en régler?Ne vont-elles pas perturber ses Messieurs?
1. Chapitre 1:Arrivée à Konoha

Quelque part, dans une forêt, tout près de Konoha… Le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent, tout est calme…enfin presque

Quelque part, dans une forêt, tout près de Konoha… Le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent, tout est calme…enfin presque...  
Quelques bruits de pas se font entendre sur le gravier du chemin, et une voix aussi, elle semble lointaine pour le moment...elle se rapproche...

-Asahi !pff...pff... Attends moi !pff..pff..J'en peux plus de courir comme ca...pff...pff...

_soupir d'asahi_

**Dans l'esprit d'Asahi Je me demande si j'ai vraiment bien fait de la prendre avec moi...**

-Et ben arrête de parler tu avancera plus vite!Je dois toujours d'attendre…Dépêche toi un peu Kaori, on devrait déjà être arrivé à Konoha depuis des lustres ! Tsunade dois nous attendre ! T'es chainate à t'arrêter toutes les 10 minutes pour ceci ou pour cela ! On n'a pas toute la vie devant nous!  
-Oui mais on a bien le droit de se reposer un peu non ?  
-Le repos sa sera quand on sera arrivé,et puis tu fais que ca te reposer!! Pour le moment, grouille toi !  
-Tu pourrais me parler mieux que ça quand même, j'suis aps ton chien , j'suis ta p'tite soeur!! En plus, ca fais longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu, c'est à cause de ce mec, y'en a marre, j'te vois jamais parce que tu préfères toujours rester avec des mecs! En plus, plus ils sont méchant et plus tu l'es aimes ! T'es vraiment pas normale!  
-KAORI ! Tu te grouilles ou sinon tu finis dans le platane !  
-Oui,ok…J'arrive !!

**Dans l'esprit de Kaori J'suis sûre que dans le fond, elle m'aime bien! C'est obligé! J'suis sa soeur, elle peut pas me détester!Mais bon, y'en a marre qu'elle fasse passer ces histoires d'amour et de c avant moi...**

Dans le bureau de Tsunade,où Shizune vient d'entrer sur demande de Tsunade qui se trouve à proximité de la fenêtre, regardant avec une pointe d'impatience dehors.

-Shizune, s'il te plaît, tu peux aller voir à l'entrée du village si elles sont arrivées ?? Elles ont près de deux heures de retard et puis c'est pas son habitude... Elles sont peut être partis manger, j'crois qu'elle vient avec sa soeur...  
-Pourquoi est ce que vous êtes aussi impatiente ??  
-Ces deux filles qui arrivent, non seulement elles sont d'excellent ninja, mais en plus, elles vont peut être nous permette de trouver une solution à un problème plutôt…récurent…  
-Un problème… « Récurent » ?  
-Oui, la plus âgée des deux…Asahi…elle a été très proche d'un membre de l'Akatsuki par le passé et je crois qu'elle peut nous aider à les retrouver…enfin bon, on en reparlera plus tard tu veux ?  
-Et de quel membre de l'Akatsuki … ?  
-Va à l'entrée du village et dépêche toi de faire ce que je t'ai demandé.

-Alors, tu n'es pas encore partie ??  
-Si, si, j'y vais…Mais vous pouvez pas répondre à ma question  
-T'es trop curieuse, va voir si elles sont arrivées.

-DEPECHE TOI!!

_Bruit de pas précipité et Shizune se mets à courir loin...et vite!!_

**Dans l'espirt de Tsunade Dépèche toi Asahi...J'ai besoin de toi... Konoha va avoir besoin de toi...Il fautvite se mettre au boulot...**

A l'entrée du village de Konoha

-Alors c'est ça Konoha ?  
-As quoi est ce que tu t'attendais Kaori ? C'est un village comme tout les autres villages !

-Alors? Tu t'attendais à quoi de plus?  
-Ben, je sais pas, j'aurai au moins voulu qu'il y est des gens pour nous accueillir quoi !  
-T'aurais pas trainer en route, peut être qu'il y aurait eu des gens...Mais bon, y doivent être tous mort de nous attendre maintenant!  
-Abuse pas, on a que quelques heures de retard!!  
-C'est déjà trop à mon goût...

-Bon allons-y !  
-Dis Asahi ?

_Elle avance, sans prêter attention au propos de sa sœur_

-Asahi !  
-…Oui ?

_Elle se retourne en direction de Kaori_

-J'ai faim…pas toi ?  
-T'as raison. Et puis, en retard pour en retard…Allez, j'te paye des ramens !  
-Chouette !! Merci !!

_Au même moment, chez Ichiraku…_

-Kakashi, tu crois vraiment que s'était une bonne idée de leur dire qu'ils pouvaient prendre tout ce qu'ils voulaient ?  
-C'est ce que je suis en train de me demander Iruka…Je crois que j'ai fait une grosse erreur, j'vais être ruiné...t'aurai pas quelques n€ruto à m'avancer?  
-Non...tu peux toujours rêver! Et oubli pas que tu m'as invité moi aussi!  
-Ouais, je sais...

-Kakashi senseï, Iruka senseï, vous êtes des DIEUS ! J'vous aime !!  
-Naruto, calme toi, tout le monde nous regarde…Et puis, y'a que Kakashi senseï qui nous a inviter, Iruka senseï, il est là pour porfiter...  
-Et alors !! Tu n'es jamais content toute manière Sasuke !!  
-Ouais, j'suis jamais content parce que t'es toujours là à crier et à sauter partout et franchement, t'es gonflant Naruto !  
-Quoi ? Moi j'suis gonflant ? Non mais est ce que tu t'es vue !! Monsieur ce la pète parce qu'il à la classe auprès de sakura et tout alors que Monsieur sasuke et ben il a peur des filles !  
-Quoi ? Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire morveux !!  
-Qu'est ce que t'as, tu cherches la bagarre c'est ça ?  
-Kakashi sensei, faites quelque chose, ils vont se taper dessus !!

_soupir de Kakashi_

-Y'en a vraiment marre de ces gamins...on est jamais tranquille...

_rire d'Iruka_  
_Sasuke et Naruto, toujours en train de se disputer en arrière plan  
_  
-Je sais, oublie pas que je me suis occupé d'eux à l'académie !  
-Oui mais bon, la je sens que je vais craquer...  
-Zen Kakashi...Surtout, en toute circonstance, un ninja doit rester zen...  
-Je sais et je suis très calme habituellement, mais là, franchement, il me tue ces gamins...

_Rire d'Iruka...et de Kakashi par la même occasion!_

-KAKASHI SENSEI!! Dites quelques chose !!  
-Sakura, s'il te plaît, tu peux les emmener dehors, sinon ils vont tout casser…  
-QUOI ?! C'est tout ce que vous dites !!Vous devez faire quelque chose vous êtes notre sensei, vous…  
-Ok ok… Naruto, Sasuke ! C'est pas bientôt un peu fini votre….

Kakashi s'arrêta net dans sa phrase, il venait de voir que deux jeunes filles qui ne semblaient pas être de Konoha, venaient de faire leur apparition dans la salle.

L'une d'elle était grande, et blonde, avec une poitrine aussi généreuse que celle de Tsunade sama, mais son visage était froid et fermé,mais avec de grands yeux qui, de là où il était assis, semblait être doré...Par contre, on avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait jamais sourit de sa vie. Mais bon, après tout, ca devait être cela qui faisait son charme...

**Dans l'esprit de Kakashi J'aimerai vraiment la faire sourire...à ma manière...**

L'autre était un peu plus petite mais tout aussi blonde et mignonne que la première. Elle regardait la première des deux filles avec de grands yeux argenté quand à elle, remplis d'admiration.

Vu leurs resemblances physique, elles devaient sans doute être soeurs...la plus âgés, qui semblait être la première à être entrée devait avoir 20 voir 21 ans. La plus jeune à peine 18 ans.

Elles ne portaient pas de signes distinctifs permettant d'identifier de quel village elle arrivée,pas de bandeau frontal, pas d'insigne, on aurait juste dit qu'elles posédaient toutes deux une tatouage dans la nuque, mais leurs cheveux détachés et le mouvement de leurs corps ne permierent plus à Kakashi de s'en assuré. Tout ce qui les différencier des autres personnes présentes dans le restaurant, s'était qu'elles portaient juste une grande cape noire, recouvrant entièrement leur corps, ce qui était fort regrétable au vu des forme qui se profiler en dessous...

Akashi se tourna vers Iruka qui les avait aussi remarqué.

-Tu les connais ?  
-Non, jamais vu…Pourtant, je peux te promettre que j'ai bien envie de les connaître….  
-A qui le dis tu !…

Et pendant ce temps, cette pauvre Shizune cherche désespérément les invités de Tsunade…

-Bon, d'après les gardes, elles sont arrivées ! Mais ils ont dit qu'elles parlaient d'aller manger ! Si elles veulent manger, elles seront sûrement Chez Ichiraku, sa réputation dépasse nos frontières !

_Elle se met à courir là bas_

-Elles sont là !!

**Dans l'esprit de Shizune ouf, enfin je les trouve !**

- Asahi!! Kaori !!

_Les deux, en chœur_

-Oui ??  
-Je suis Shizune et Tsunade m'envoie vous chercher…  
-Ok on termine et on arrive ok ?  
-D'accord, mas s'il vous plaît, dépêchez vous ! Tsunade à l'air déjà pas mal énervée et puis bon après c'est moi qui prends et puis moi, elle me fait un peu peur Tsunade et s'il vous plaît…

-Euh, Shizune ?  
-Hein ? Euh…Oui ?  
-C'est qui le mec la bas avec son masque ?  
-Avec son masque ?  
-Oui, il y a deux mecs là bas, et puis trois jeunes qui tournent autour et qui se crient dessus comme…  
-Ah lui, c'est kakashi Hatake pourquoi ?  
-Ben il est plutôt mignon non ?  
-Oui mais bon, en même temps, il se cache, y'a peut être des trucs à cacher…  
-T'en pense quoi Kaori ?  
-J'préfère l'autre…  
-J'ai envie de le croquer…  
-…le croquer… ? Répéta Shizune


	2. Chapitre 2:La rencontre

-…le croquer…

-…le croquer… ? répéta Shizune  
-Ben oui quoi, j'ai pas le droit ?  
- Ben ça dépend de ce que tu entends par le croquer ?  
-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?  
-Oui…

**Dans l'esprit de Kaori Non sérieux, c'est pas cool, pourquoi elle a demandé des explications plus poussées celle là…**

-J'ai envie de sentir sa présence à mes côtés, son odeur remplissant mes narines, j'ai envie de le frôler, sentir sa peau sur la mienne, ses lèvres sur mes lèvres, sentir ses mains caresser mon corps, sentir cette chaleur m'envahir et ce frisson parcourir mon dos…  
J'ai envie de l'entendre prononcer mon nom avec envie. Je veux passer ma main dans ses cheveux, lui voler ses baisers…je veux…le croquer…  
-En bref, ce que ma sœur essaye de te dire, c'est qu'elle veut se le faire !  
-C'est bon merci, j'ai compris !!

_Gene de Shizune_

-Euh, bon ben, on va rester des heures, ici ! Tsunade nous attends, on y va ?  
-Pourquoi ? Moi je suis bien ici, il y a plein de beau garçon…et puis il y a Kakashi…  
-Oui mais bon, on a pas le temps ! Vous avez une mission qui vous attend non ? Tsunade vous a fait venir ici pour ça si je me souviens bien !! Alors s'il vous plaît, arrêtez de penser à vous amuser et dépêchez vous !!  
-Je fais ce que je veux d'abord ! Et si j'ai envie de m'amuser, je m'amuse !!  
-Asahi, s'il te plaît, arrête.. Tsunade nous attend, Shizune a raison, c'est toi qui te plaignais qu'on était en retard tout à l'heure.  
-Oui mais là, c'est différent, dans la forêt, il y avait que nous deux, ici , il a des hommes, des vrais !!Et moi je l'ai veut !!  
-Arrête s'il te plaît, on dirait une folle furieuse, tu me fais peur !

**Dans l'esprit de Asahi J'adore lui faire peur, elle me fait trop marrer…mais bon c'et vrai que j'aimerai bien faire la connaissance de ce kakashi…Enfin, on verra après, quand la mission sera fini, si je me dépêche, je pourrai peut être le retrouver…**

_A la sortie de chez Ichiraku_

_Kakashi demanda à ces 3 élèves d'aller l'attendre au Hall des missions, afin de pouvoir ce mettre au travail. Comme il l'avait prévu, Naruto se mit à râler, prétextant en avoir assez des missions de bas étage et qu'il valait mieux que ça. Sasuke recommença à s'énerver sur lui, lui disant que si il était pas content, il pouvait partir, sa lui ferait des vacances et Sakura recommence à hurler après les garçons, enfin surtout après Naruto, vouant toujours un amour incroyable à Sasuke…_

_Pendant ce temps, Kakashi et Iruka continué du marcher vers on ne sait trop où, discutant pour ne pas changer, des deux mystérieuse jeunes filles que Shizune était venue chercher._

-Franchement Kakashi, ces filles elles seraient resté 5 minutes de plus au restaurant, je les aurai accosté !

_Sourcillement d'un Kakashi amusé et surpris_

-Même avec Shizune à proximité ?  
-Ouais, bon ben ça, c'est pas de ma faute si elle est arrivée ! C'est sur que ça aurait un peu tout foutu en l'air mais bon ! Toute manière t'était là et puis comme elle craque pour toi, tu aurais pu l'éloigner ! T'aurais trouvé un moyen !  
-Tu parles, depuis qu'elle à débarquer à moitié nu chez moi, elle me fait flipper plutôt qu'autre chose !  
-Elle est pas terrible ?  
-C'est pas ça, c'est juste que je la pensais plus douce et moins « rentre-dedans »

_Rire de Iruka_

-Ouais, enfin bon, désolé mais faut que j'y aille : La jeunesse académicienne de Konoha m'attend…  
-Ok moi je vais rejoindre mes 3 lascars…j'ai des missions qui m'attendent…  
-Bon courage…  
-Merci, à toi aussi !!

_Kakashi se dirige seul vers le hall des missions, espérant retrouver Sasuke, Naruto et Sakura là bas…_

_Même si il était persuadé de leurs avoir dit de se rendre là, il avait comme un doute…leur avait-il donner rendez vous ailleurs ? Il pensait trop à ces deux files, surtout à la première, elle était vraiment très belle, enfin c'est ce qu'il penser, après les goût et la couleurs des gens… Mais bon, il aimerait bien la revoir. D'après ce qu'il a entendu, Shizune disait que Tsunade les demander. Si Tsunade les demandes, c'est qu'elle les connaît. Et si elle les connait, elle doit connaître leur nom, qui elles sont…il parviendrait peut être à la retrouver comme ça. Enfin, il verrait le soir, le plus important pour le moment, s'était de retrouver les jeunes…_

-Kakashi senseï, Kakashi senseï !!Attendez nous !!

**Dans l'esprit de Kakashi Tiens, quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue…**

-Ah ! Ben vous étiez passé où ?  
-Au point de rendez vous mais vous nous êtes passé devant sans même nous voir et vous avez continuez de marcher comme si ont été pas là…et en plus vous vous êtes même pas arrêter !

**Dans l'esprit de Sasuke et Sakura Naruto…si il nous a pas vu, il a pu s'arrêter…t'as des problèmes de logiques toi…**

**Dans l'esprit de Kakashi Si je vous est pas vu, comment veux tu que je m'arrêtes…banane va…**

-Ah ? Euh…Désolé les jeunes, j'avais l'esprit occupé…  
-Vous pensiez à la fille aux gros seins de chez Ichiraku à ouais ?? C'est ce bouquin qui vous fait tourner la tête, vous devriez arrêter de le lire sinon vous aller devenir comme l'ermite pervers : Un ermite pervers.  
-Naruto ! Arrête de dire des trucs comme ça ! Kakashi senseï est pas comme ça !Hein Kakashi senseï !  
-Hm Hm…euh..oui oui non j'suis pas comme ça, t'as raisons Sakura..euh…

_ Gros silence_  
_Kakashi géné_  
_Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura, Méga gêné!_

-Bon ben allez les jeunes, on se dépêche !

_Dans le bureau de Tsunade_

_Shizune arriva quelques minutes après avoir était chercher Asahi et Kaori dans le bureau de Tsunade. Elle voulut prendre congé, mais Tsunade lui dit qu'elle pouvait rester si elle le désiré…Elle décida donc de rester et d'écouter qu'elle était dans ces détails cette mission qui la préoccupé quand même un peu_

_Lorsque que Shizune vus qu'elle regarde Tsunade portait sur Asahi, elle compris qu'elles se connaissaient bien. Pourtant la différence d'âge était importante mais ont aurait cru voir les deux meilleurs du monde qui ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des années._

_Elles commencèrent à parler un peu de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'elles se mettent à parler de la fameuse mission. Asahi alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce. Kaori était assise à côté de moi. Aussi bien elle que moi, on ne parlait pas, il valait mieux laisser Tsunade et Asahi s'occuper de leurs histoires. Après tout, s'était Tsunade qui demandait à Asahi de remplir une mission. On se sentait de trop avec Kaori…_

-Tu sais Asahi, j'ai énormément confiance en toi. Tu sais que l'Akatsuki nous menace un peu plus chaque jours…Il va devenir difficile pour Konoha de leur tenir tête. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi.  
-Que veux tu que je fasses ?  
-En fait, tu as étais très proche de l'Akatsuki par le passé…  
-Ben oui, j'en ai même était une membre active, mais bon, contrainte et forcé diront nous…  
-Oui, justement, je ne veux pas juger tes choix, mais c'est parce que tu connais l'Akatsuki mieux que n'importe qui que je veux te confier cette mission…

_Elle tendit un rouleau a Asahi_

_Asahi le déroula et le lu. Elle paru surprise à un certain moment. Voici ce qu'il y était marqué : _

**Mission de classe S: **  
**Commanditaire :** Le conseil de Konoha  
**A l'attention de:** Asahi Kayama  
**Objectif de la mission** : Vous avez pour mission de retrouver les membres de l'Akatsuki. Ils menacent de plus en plus Konoha chaque jour. Lorsque vous les aurait retrouver. Vous êtes prier de capturer et de ramener vivant au moins un des membres de l'organisation. Evitez le combat au maximum et ne vous faîtes pas repérer. Nous vous laissons convenir de la manière dont vous effectuerait cette mission. Vous serait accompagné pour cette mission de l'équipe de Kakashi Hatake. Merci d'effectuer cette mission dans les plus bref délai.

**Récompense :** 1 000 000 N€ruto à chaque membres de l'équipe de cette mission.

-…  
-Quelque chose ne va pas Asahi ?  
-Oui, il y a deux choses qui me « gêne »  
-Deux choses qui te gêne ? Et qu'est ce qui te gêne ?  
-Ben déjà, la récompense…1 000 000 de N€ruto, t'es sur de pas avoir mis un ou deux zéro de trop ?  
-Non, c'est une mission de classe S, l'une des plus dangereuse qu'on a eu a donner depuis de années. Elle va impliquer un énorme sacrifice de ta part et de la part de tous les membres de cette équipe. Vos chances de réussite sont estimées à moins de 1...  
- Génial, en gros, je ne vais pas revenir vivante de cette mission, c'est ça ?  
-Non, sans toi, cette mission est estimée à 1, mais avec toi, vos chances de réussite passent à 15.  
-Et qu'est ce qui fait que nos chances de réussite varient autant avec ma présence ?  
-Tu connais l'Akatsuki…  
-Cette mission va prendre du temps, je sais déjà comment m'y prendre…  
-Tu as tout le temps que tu veux…

**Dans l'esprit d'Asahi Tout le temps que je veux …T'en mieux… Encore faut-il que l'équipe de Kakashi soit d'accord… J'ai bien fait d'emmener Kaori avec moi. Je ne la prendrai pas avec moi pour cette mission, mais elle me sera d'une grande utilité ici, à Konoha. Elle me permettra de garder contact avec Konoha…Mais si je pars dans cet esprit de mission, elle risque de prendre pas mal de temps,peut être plusieurs mois…Et puis, est ce que Tsunade sera d'accord…**

_Asahi arpente la pièce de part en part, elle à l'air pensive, elle doit sûrement avoir une idée derrière la tête, voilà ce que se disait sa sœur Kaori. _

-Et qu'elle est là deuxième chose qui te gêne Asahi ?  
-La deuxième chose qui me gêne…hm… Arrête moi si je me trompe…Tu comptes faire partir l'équipe de Kakashi c'est ça ?  
-Oui c'est ça…  
-Dans l'esprit de mission dans laquelle je pars, il m'est impossible de partir avec eux.  
-Alors change d'esprit de mission.  
-Non, tu m'a dis que je faisais comme je voulais, et la solution que j'ai trouvée et la meilleure qui puisse exister.  
-Et qu'elle est cette solution ?  
-Pour réussir à capturer un membre de l'Akatsuki, il faut l'avoir par surprise et ne pas l'attaquer de front. Et pour pouvoir l'avoir par surprise, il faut gagner sa confiance. Et pour avoir leur confiance, il faut faire parti de leur équipe…  
-Qu'entends tu par là ?  
-Je vais réintégrer l'Akatsuki…  
-Quoi ??  
-Et c'est pour cela sue l'équipe de Kakashi ne convient pas !! Naruto est un de leur objectif, sa sera complètement débile d'aller leur servir sur un plateau et puis, il y a Sasuke ! Il veut la mort de son frère ! Et je te signale que son frère fait parti de l'Akatsuki !  
-Tu as raison…Mais je tiens absolument à ce que Kakashi viennent avec toi !  
-Laisse moi former une équipe, moi-même…  
-Il faut que vous soyez 4…tu en es consciente ?  
-Oui et je sais déjà qui je vais prendre dans cette équipe….

_Oui, elle savait déjà qui elle aller prendre dans son équipe…Kakashi bien sur, mais aussi un ninja de Konoha dont elle avait entendu parlé et dont elle voulais vérifier les talents et un ninja de Suna…qui lui devait un service…En plus, Konoha et Suna étant allié et voulant tous deux la destruction de l'akastuki, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème… _

_TOC TOC TOC_

-Oui, entrez!  
-Vous nous avez demandé ?  
-Oui Kakashi, entre…Tu as emmener tes élèves ? Tu as bien fait, je pensais qu'on en aurait besoin, mais bon, je pense qu'on va modifier cette partie de la mission et…oh, Kakashi, tu m'écoutes ?

_Mais Kakashi n'écoutait déjà plus. Il l'avait tout de suite reconnu, la fille de restaurant, sauf que là, elle était sans sa cape, qui était posé sur un canapé non loin de là et elle était réellement à tomber… Sous son blouson se tenait un corps de déesse. Des courbes parfaites pour un corps parfait. Et qui plus est, parfaitement vêtu. Un pantalon noir, un débardeur rouge assez décolleté pour apercevoir le haut de son soutien-gorge, une écharpe posé négligemment autour de son cou, rouge elle aussi, une mitaine montante jusqu'au coude et rayé noir et rouge sur le bras droit, et sur le bras gauche, une chaîne en argent, et une bague sur la main gauche, ressemblant étrangement aux bagues des membres de l'Akatsuki…. _

-Mais, qui êtes vous mademoiselle ? Vous êtes venue ici pour nous tuer ? C'est l'Akatsuki qui vous envoi c'est ça ?  
-Non, je suis venue parce que Tsunade m'a demandé de venir…  
-Elle va vous aider et vous guider dans votre future mission Kakashi, celle dont je vous ai parler hier…  
-Ah oui, je me souviens. Et donc elle va nous aider…ou aider l'Akatsuki ?  
-Je vais vous aider Kakashi…Mais laissez moi vous expliquer…C'est une longue histoire…


	3. Chapitre 3:Flash Back

Chapitre 3 : Flash Back

Chapitre 3 : Flash Back

_C'était il y a 2 ans, alors que je venais de passer Juunin dans mon village…_

_Je devais être heureuse, cela faisait des mois que je me préparais à cet examen, nuit et jour, ne vivant plus que pour mon passage de grade, et pourtant, le jour venu, lorsque l'on m'a annoncé que je passais Juunin, je n'est pas ressenti cette vague de joie qui aurait dû m'envahir. Et il y avait une raison simple à cela._

_Le simple fait de passer Juunin dans mon village me conférait de nouveaux « droits » et de nouveaux « pouvoirs » auprès de tous les villageois. Or, je ne voulais plus lier ma vie à ce village. _

_En effet, durant mes entrainements, j'ai quitté le village à plusieurs reprises, pour m'isoler et ainsi perfectionner mon entrainement. Je m'enfoncer dans la forêt lorsque j'entendis des voix. Je cherchais à m'approcher pour trouver de qui venait ces voix sans sentir venir le piège. J'entendis un bruit derrière moi. Je n'eût pas le temps de me retourner, quand je sentis un lourd coup s'abattre derrière ma nuque. Un rire sourd et puis plus rien…_

_Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais ligoté dans un lit, dans une sorte de grotte ou de caverne semblait-il. Je voyais des ombres se mouvoir sur le pan de mur en face de moi. Ses ombres devenaient de plus en plus petites, ce qui signifiait que les possesseurs de ces ombres approchaient._

_Je décidai de fermer les yeux pour faire croire encore à mon inconscience._

-Comment tu dis qu'elle s'appelle déjà ?

-Je crois que ces Asahi, elle vient du village des songes je crois

-Et comment tu sais ça toi ?

-Ben je le sais c'est tout.

« Ainsi, ils savent qui je suis… »_Songea Asahi…Mais comment ils savent tous sa sur moi, je ne reconnais pas leur voix, ce qui signifie que je ne l'ai connaît pas et pourtant, je vis comme une impression de déjà vu...QUI sont-ils ? Il faut que je sache…_

_Je me décidai alors à ouvrir les yeux, prenant alors le plus gros risque de ma vie, enfin c'est ce que je pensais à cet instant ._

_Mes yeux se posèrent sur un premier visage, que j'avais déjà vu sur le Bingo Book. Il s'agissait de Hoshigaki Kisame…Le visage de la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés était celui de Uchiha Itachi. Derrière eux se tenait Deidara, Sasori et Hidan. Ainsi j'étais dans l'antre de l'Akatsuki…_

-Tu as finis de faire semblant de dormir ?

_La question de l'Uchiha me laissa sans voix. C'était lui qui me connaissait apparemment si bien. Et lui seul s'était apparemment aperçu que je ne dormais pas réellement et que je m'étais « soudainement » réveillé._

-Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?_demandais-je, méfiante._

-Ne sois pas agressive, tu n'as rien à craindre…

-Je ne suis pas agressive_, hurlais-je_

-Tu sais que tu es très belle quand tu t'énerves…

-Que…Quoi ??

_Cette réplique me tomba dessus sans que je ne sache quoi répondre. Comment est ce qu'il pouvait dire cela ? Qu'est ce qui lui était passait par la tête ?_

-Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais rien à craindre. Nous aurions voulu ta disparition, tu serais mortedepuis longtemps_, reprit calmement l'Uchiha._

-Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

_Le reste du groupe semblait impatient de connaître sa réponse. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il lui avait aussi demandait pourquoi il m'avait amené ici. Mais leur curiosité ne serait pas récompensée._

_-_Vous pouvez nous laissez seul ?

-Mais pourquoi ?_demandèrent-ils en cœur_

_En guise de réponse, il leur lança un « fermez la porte derrière vous ». Ils quittèrent donc tous la pièce, en exprimant leur mécontentement._

_J'essayai alors de me relever pour me rappeler que mes pieds et mes mains étaient solidement attaché au lit._

-N'essaye pas de bouger, tu risques de te faire du mal…

-Qu'est ce que je fais ici ??

-C'est moi qui t'es assommé et qui t'es ramener ici .Cela fais plusieurs jours que je te vois t'entraîner dans la forêt. En parlant très fort hier j'espérais attirer ton attention sur nous et sa à marcher.

-Et pourquoi vouloir attirer mon attention ?

_Je n'eût pas de réponse à ma question. Son regard rouge vif m'hypnotisé. Il vient s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je me pus réprimer un frisson. En fait il était terriblement séduisant. Je le connaissais de réputation bien sur, mais pourtant, il ne me faisait pas peur. Au contraire, déjà au village, sa photo dans le bingo book m'attirait énormément. Mais de le voir en vrai, cela rendait le désir que j'éprouvai encore plus dur à supporter._

-Pourquoi vouloir attirer ton attention ? Car tu es l'une des seule personne sur cette planète qui a attirai la mienne…

_Il accompagna sa révélation d'une caresse de main le long de mon bras. Je me suis alors prise au jeu qui semblait s'immisçait entre nous._

-Et en quoi ai-je attiré ton attention ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour sa ?

- Tu es un excellent ninja, tu as de grand talent, tu possèdes d'excellent jutsu… Et j'ai eu l'occasion à plusieurs reprises d'assister à plusieurs de tes combats. Tu as une réelle rage de vaincre et une réelle envie d'aller de l'avant.

-Et …

-Je n'ai pas fini. Pour terminer, tu es une très belle femme…Et tu m'as « ensorceler » avec tes charmes…

-…

-Je sais que cela peut surprendre mais que veux-tu ? Je te désire et c'est comme ca…

_Il accompagna ses paroles non pas d'une caresse cette fois ci mais d'un baiser, poser sur mes lèvres. Je vivais quelque chose de fabuleux. J'avais 18 ans et cet homme qui me faisait tant envie me désirer. Je me devais de sauter sur cette occasion._

_Je l'accompagnai donc dans ce tendre baiser. Ma langue venait occasionnellement frôler ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses mains commencèrent à se laisser glisser le long de mon corps, je ne pouvais retenir cette vague d'excitation qui parcourait mon corps, chacun de ses gestes était précis, il savait ce qu'il voulait et il savait ce qu'il faisait. Mais moi, je ne pouvais bouger, attaché come je l'étais je ne pouvais que recevoir avec bonheur ses assauts. Il m'embrassait doucement et en même temps, il y avait une violence certaine et un savoir dans chacun de ses baisers._

_Les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient, le désir remplissait mon corps et mon esprit._

_-Itachi...murmurai-je_

_- Tais-toi …_

_Il venait de poser ses mains sur ma poitrine .Il m'embrassait le ventre, léchais mon nombril, puis il fit glisser ses mains le long de mes hanches. Il me détacha les jambes, je me suis surprise à les replier et à les écarter légèrement, comme une invitation au plaisir._

_Il comprit parfaitement ou je voulais en venir, il souleva ma jupe et se mit à jouait avec ses doigts et ma culotte. Il caressait délicatement le tissu, arrivant à me soutirer quelques gémissements. Il passa outre le tissu et commença à me caresser, et il entra en moi, ses doigts bien au chaud à l'intérieur de mon corps. Il entama un mouvement de va et viens avec ses doigts. Le plaisir montait en moi. Il accéléra, me caressant en même temps le clitoris. Je sentis le plaisir se faire de plus en plus présent et pourtant, je ne voulais y succombais car je savais qu'il ne s'arrêtera pas tant que le plaisir ne m'aurait pas arraché un cri. Mais je n'en pouvais plus. C'était tellement parfait que je me mis à gémir et un long cri aigu parcouru la pièce et me transi de plaisir._

_Il me regardait avec un sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres. Il était fier de lui. Moi non, je n'avais pu lui procurer le plaisir que je me devais de lui offrir. Rien n'est en sens unique avec moi. Il se leva alors…_

-Ou vas-tu ?_ Demandai-je._

_Il ne me répondit pas. J'ai cru qu'il allait partir mais je le vis s'approcher d'un porte manteau et je le vu déposer sa veste. Il revient vers moi et commença à se déshabiller à mes côtés. Je ne pouvais rien faire que le regarder, j'avais toujours les mains liés au lit. Il était à présent nu à mes côtés. La vision de son corps nu eût pour effet de faire remonter le désir en moi. Il était si parfait qu'il en est impossible de le décrire, chacun possède sa version du parfait, moi je me plaisais à croire que la perfection, s'était lui._

_Il approcha ses mains de mes vêtements et je distinguer à présent parfaitement jusqu'à quel point il me désirait. Maintenant, il était moins prévenant qu'avant. La violence avec laquelle il arracha mes vêtements me surpris quelque peu._

-Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'ai envie de toi…_me dit il juste avant de m'embrasser_

_Je ne sais combien de temps nous sommes restés dans ce lit. Mais je sais que j'ai sans doute connu des choses et ressenti des choses à cette période que je n'ai jamais plus ressenti. C'était merveilleux._

_Suite à cela, j'ai passé 6 mois à travailler pour l'Akatsuki, jusqu'au jour ou je me suis lassé d'Itachi. Il ma surprise dans la chambre avec Deidara…Je quittais le repère le soir même. Moi qui cherchais un moyen de le quitter, il l'avait fait pour moi et m'avait facilité la tache. En revenant au village, j'obtenu sans difficulté mon diplôme, mais après ces 6 mois passait avec l'Akatsuki, je ne désirai plus travailler avec l'akatsuki. Je me suis donc « mise à mon compte » avec Kaori et désormais j'effectue diverses missions pour diverses villages sans pour autant être considéré, comme déserteur car je suis toujours _

_Rattaché au village des songes…_


	4. Chapitre 4: Fin de journée

Chapitre 4 : Mission

Chapitre 4 : Fin de journée

-Peut être qu'un jour, je vous raconterai plus en détail ces 6 mois de ma vie, Monsieur Hatake... Vous me faîtes un peu plus confiance maintenant?  
-Vous avez vraiment vécu tous ca?  
-En quoi vous mentir m'aurai avancé?  
-Intéressant...

_Kakashi avaient les yeux de rivés sur la bague d'Asahi, il ne savait plus où il devait regarder, peut être un peu gêné par les propose qu'il venait d'entendre…_

-Ma bague vous gêne ?

-Seul les membres de l'Akatsuki l'a porte…

-C'est un souvenir…la nuit que j'ai passé avec Deidara était purement sexuelle, même si il est vrai que je voulais quitter Itachi, je ne voulais pas que cela se passe comme ca…Je tenais énormément à lui…Il était tout ce que je désirais depuis que j'étais en âge de savoir ce que le mot « désirer » et « aimer » signifié. J'ai encore du mal à faire le deuil de cet amour que je ressentais envers lui mais depuis qu'il ma quitter, je ressens plus de haine envers lui…Il est le seul à m'avoir quitté…Je ne peux pas supporter le fait qu'il est eu se pouvoir sur moi… Je cherche donc à me venger…Et je vais profiter de cette mission pour assouvir ma vengeance…

_Un silence de plomb tomba dans la pièce. Kaori s'était levé, sachant qu'elle devrait se préparer à essuyer une monumentale colère d'Asahi si Kakashi continué à poser trop de question. Asahi était patiente, mais pas à ce point._

-Vous avez un pa…

-Taisez-vous Mr Hatake, fin de la conversation.

_Cette réponse de Kaori avait fusé...Non, elle ne voulait vraiment pas voir sa sœur en colère, elle savait ce qui se passait quand elle perdait le contrôle d'elle-même…_

**Dans l'esprit de Kaori : Ouf, je pense avoir évité le pire…Il ne faut pas que la tornade qui sommeil en elle ne se réveille, pas trop tôt en tout cas…**

_Se fût Tsunade qui brisa le silence _

-Merci pour cette parenthèse palpitante sur ta vie Asahi…On aurait pu s'en passer mais bon … Tu disais ne pas vouloir emmener l'équipe 7 avec toi en mission. Qui comptes-tu emmener à la place ?

-Je veux ma sœur à Konoha…Nous avons mis au point un jutsu de communication instantanée elle et moi. Nous pourrons ainsi communiquer sans problème durant toute la durée de la mission. Je prends avec moi comme vous me l'avez ordonné Kakashi. Je ne veux pas de Sakura, Sasuke ni même Naruto…

-Quoi ? Comment ca ? C'est quoi ces conneries ? Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas de moi ? J'suis le futur Hokage, j'suis le meilleur de tous, je peux vous pulvérisé d'un coup de poing si je le veux, je suis…

-Naruto Uzumaki, je sais et c'est justement parce que tu coptes devenir le futur Hokage que je ne veux pas de toi. Imagine que tu te fasses tuer en mission, tu fais comment après pour devenir Hokage ?

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas en restant au village à rien faire que je vais devenir Hokage, il faut que je prouve ma valeur sur le terrain ! Il faut que je participe à des missions !

-Qui te dit que tu ne participeras pas à cette mission ?

-Mais vous venez de dire que vous ne vouliez pas de moi avec vous !

-Avec moi non mais…

- Ben alors, ne dîtes pas que je vais participer à la mission alors que vous ne voulez pas de moi !

- Laisse-moi finir, baka !

-Hé ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me parler comme ca !

_Le regard d'Asahi s'est soudainement assombri. Elle s'est approchée de l'Uzumaki brutalement. Kaori sentait venir le danger…_

-J'AI TOUS LES DROITS TU COMPRENDS ! Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui décide ! Je NE VEUX PAS DE TOI AVEC MOI !

_Kaori avait senti dans le regard d'Asahi qu'elle allait s'énerver, mais la suite, elle ne l'avait pas prévu._

-Je sais ce que tu vaux, tu es un valeureux ninja, je souhaiterais que tu restes ici, à Konoha, avec ma sœur…Je veux…que tu la protèges…

_Les yeux de l'Uzumaki s'écarquillèrent de surprise…Elle lui demandait de protéger sa sœur, à lui !_

**Dans l'esprit de Naruto : J'suis un dieu vivant, elle me veut comme garde du corps de sa sœur ! Elle a dit que j'étais un valeureux ninja ! C'est trop bien !! **

-Bien…

_Asahi se retourna alors vers Tsunade, pour reprendre sa conversation là où elle l'avait laissé, avant que Naruto ne les interrompes._

-Bien, je disais donc que je souhaitais prendre contact avec d'autre ninja que ceux que vous n'avez proposé…2 autres personnes me suffiront.

-Et avec qui voulez vous prendre contact ?

-Vous saurez cela en temps venu, mais avant, j'aimerai savoir si vous avez toujours de bon contact avec Suna ?

-Euh, oui bien sur, pourquoi ?

-J'aimerai leur emprunter un ninja pour cette mission, un ninja qui me doit une faveur…

-Euh, je ne sais pas si c'est possible…

-Vous pouvez faire venir des ninjas de Suna ici ?

-Une division de Suna arrive demain normalement, pour des raisons diplomatiques…

-Très bien, et qui vient ?

-Kankûro, Temari et Gaara.

-Magnifique, faîtes moi prévenir quand ils seront là…

-Pourquoi, le ninja que vous recherchez pour cette mission est l'un des 3 ?

-Peut être bien…Vous saurez cela demain…En attendant, il commence à se faire tard.

_En effet, l'horloge murale de Tsunade indiquait 23h50…Il commençait à se faire tard pour chercher une chambre d'hôtel libre. Kaori et elle serait obligé de dormir à la belle étoile ce soir…Tant pis, se n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivé !_

-Hé ! J' veux commencer ma mission ce soir ! Kaori viendra dormir chez moi !

_La réflexion du blond étonna tout le monde. Cela fît tomber à la renverse Kaori, étonnement surprise par cette proposition, elle s'étendait à autre chose, dormir dans le bureau de Tsunade par exemple, mais cela fît sourire Asahi…_

-Oui et tu devrais te dépêcher, car si minuit vient à passer, j'aurai peut être envie de te retirer ta mission !

_Pour une fois, Naruto compris rapidement les paroles d'Asahi, et sans demander son reste, il se rua vers la porte du bureau de Tsunade, entraînant par le bras une Kaori encore surprise._

-Et vous, où allez vous dormir Asahi ?_demanda alors Sakura_

-Moi, je ne vais pas encore dormir, il n'est pas encore l'heure. Pour le moment, j'ai soif. Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, vous voulez venir boire un verre ? Sakura, Sasuke, je ne vous propose pas, je connais déjà vos réponses, de toute manière, vous êtes trop jeune.

-Et de toute manière, on doit rentrer, _répondirent-ils avant de s'éclipser eux aussi…_

-Moi, je ne peux pas, j'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend encore, une autre fois peut être ?

-Oui sans problème ! Shizune ?

- Non, désolé, je suis exténuée, vous m'avez fait courir à travers tout le village aujourd'hui !

-D'accord…

_Son regard se tourna alors vers Kakashi… Elle était plutôt satisfaite du fait que Tsunade et Shizune ai refusé. Elle pourrait alors se retrouver seule avec Kakashi ; cet homme qui lui faisait tant envie depuis qu'elle l'avait croisé chez Ichiraku … Peut être pourrait elle enfin le faire devenir sien et pourrait en découvrir un peu plus sur lui !_

-Moi, je suis d'accord.

_Petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres de Kakashi_

-Très bien allons-y alors !

_La porte du bureau se referma doucement sur Kakashi et Asahi qui se dirigait vers l'extérieur des locaux de Tsunade._

-Je me demande vraiment à qui elle va faire appel Maître !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Skizune, elle sais ce qu'elle fait, c'est une experte dans ce genre de mission, tu ne connais pas la réputation qui l'entoure, elle est toujours sortie victorieuse de ses missions, même si parfois elle fait des choix difficiles, elle sais ce qu'elle fait, de toute manière, on doit lui faire confiance.

_Kakashi et Asahi marchaient côte à côtes dans les rues de Konoha . Asahi se laissait guider par Kakashi, il connaissait mieux Konoha qu'elle, elle lui faisait donc confiance. Soudain, Kakashi s'arrêta devant un immeuble._

-Où sommes nous ?

-Devant chez moi ?

Sourire explicite de Kakashi

Regard interogateur d'Asahi

-Très bien, j'ai soif, tu m'ammènes au bar ?

-Et si on monter, tu verras, j'ai de quoi boire et en plus, je te l'offre…

-Gratuitement ?

-Tout dépendra de toi …Si tu veux me payer, cela me ferait _**plaisir**_

-Et si je n'ai pas envie de te faire _**plaisir ?**_

_Elle avait compris ce qu'il voulait d'elle, et elle se laissa faire. Elle lui avait répondu avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux et s'était dangereusement approché de lui._

-Et bien MOI, j'ai envie de te faire plaisir.

_En disant cela, il l'attrapa et la porta dans ses bras, puis il poussa la porte du hall, monta l'escalier et la fît entrer dans sa chambre…_

Voilà, fin du chapitre 4 !! La suite au prochain chapitre !! Alors vos impressions ? Content de la suite des évènements ? Qu'est ce qui vous a plu et déplu dans ce chapitre ! Dîtes moi tout !


	5. Chapitre 5 : Eux

_Bon, un chapitre court, je le sais, mais désolé, le prochain sera plus long!_

_Le réveil fût aussi doux que la nuit que je venais de passer. Mais ce ne fût pas un rayon de soleil qui me réveilla, non, ce fût plutôt une caresse le long de ma cuisse. _

_J'ouvris les yeux, je lui tournais le dos, et mon regard fût aussitôt porté vers l'heure qu'afficher le réveil. 9h27. Merde ! Il était déjà si tard ? …. Tans pis…_

-T'es enfin réveillée ?_ Me demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu moqueur_.

-Ben oui, mais je suis si bien que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me lever…

-Ca je m'en doute, on est très bien à dormir, mais moi j'ai quelque chose pour toi qui devrait totalement te réveiller, et tans pis si tu ne veux pas te lever, reste allonger, ça me convient très bien aussi…

-Ah bon ? Et qu'est ce que c'est ?

_Elle avait dit ça en se retournant vers lui, et comme ils avaient dormis sans couverture, elle put essaiment s'apercevoir que la chose pour la réveiller en question, était, outre son corps nu, une pleine érection._

-C'est donc ça mon « cadeau »

-Humm …. Si tu veux…

_**Pendant ce temps, dans les rues de Konoha**_

-Enfin arrivée, ce n'est pas trop tôt, je commençais à en avoir marre de courir…Franchement, la prochaine fois Gaara, tu ralentis ok ? Certes tu cours super vite et c'est génial pour toi, mais moi, je ne vais pas aussi vite que toi !

-Pas le temps de flâner Tema, on est attendu au bureau de l'Hokage !

-Que…Quoi ? Déjà ?

-On a pour mission de ramener ce courrier à l'Hokage, alors on y va !

-Mais il est de qui ce courrier au fait ?

-Ben de moi pourquoi ?

-Tss, tu ne fais tellement pas confiance aux autres que toi, le Kazekage, tu ne fais pas livrer ton courrier par des autres, faut que tu te déplaces toi-même, _intervint Kankurô_…Mais bon, t'es comme ça, on t'en veut pas…

_**Au bureau de l'Hokage**_

_Que je suis arrivée, il y avait déjà du monde dans le bureau de l'Hokage…Shizune et Tsunade, bien sur, mais aussi les trois de Suna, ma sœur, Naruto et Kakashi. On avait fait en sorte de ne pas arriver en même temps, ce qui s'était passé cette nuit devait rester entre nous._

-Bonjour tout le monde….

-On attendait plus que toi Asahi…

-C'est ce que je vois…

-Bonjour TOI.

_Il m'avait vu arriver, mais il avait fait en sorte de ne pas me voir, de faire comme si il ne me connaissait pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas échapper à son destin, il me devait quelque chose, et je comptais bien récupérer ce service aujourd'hui même._

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Pourquoi tu voulais nous voir ? Qu'est ce qu'on à fait ?

-Oulla, doucement les questions !

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter !

-Mais moi non plus ! Si j'ai demandé à Tsunade de te garder, c'est pour une simple raison, tu me dois un service…

-…

-…et tu me le rendre aujourd'hui même !

-Et si je refuse ?

-Je serai dans l'obligation de te tuer.

_Cette dernière phrase avait jaillit, et elle surprit tout le monde, hormis ma sœur et les trois de Suna. Ils me connaissaient et savaient comment je fonctionnais. Je lui avais sauvé la vie, il avait une dette envers moi. Il ne pouvait refuser._

-Qu'est que je dois faire ?

_Il s'était résigner, il savait que de toute manière, protester lui ferait perdre du temps inutilement. Quand j'avais quelque chose en tête, je l'avais en tête, et pas ailleurs. On peut rarement se contraindre à ma volonté, j'suis une vraie tête de mule…_

-J'ai besoin de toi, on m'a confié une mission, je forme mon équipe. Pour cette mission, j'ai besoin des meilleurs, pour….

-Pour compenser ton manque de talent ?

-Peut être, mais il n'empêche que je te veux dans mon équipe…

-Et de qui est–elle composait ton équipe ?

-Kakashi, toi et lui…

_« Lui ». J'vais dit cela en désignant la porte et la personne qui venait d'y passer sa tête._

- Que fait-il là ?demande Tsunade

-Je lui ai envoyé un courrier chez lui cette nuit, lui disant qu'il devait se rendre ce matin au bureau de l'Hokage, sans poser de question. C'est bien, il est là...

-J'y crois pas, ta sœur elle ne veut pas de moi, le Grand Naruto Uzumaki pour cette mission, et elle le veut lui ?Et puis, en plus maintenant, elle nous dégage comme une veille chaussette toute moche ! Non mais, pour qui elle se prend ?

_Naruto était sorti très en colère du bureau de l'Hokage, il n'avait pu accepter qu'il se fasse recaler pour « lui ». Mais en même temps, si il savait à quoi il venait d'échapper…_

-Elle est comme ça, faut pas lui en vouloir…

_**Dans le bureau de l'Hokage**_

_Asahi avait fait sortir tout le monde, hormis les membres de son équipe. Ainsi, il restait Kakashi et eux deux. Elle n'avait fait de mission en équipe, et encore moi, avec une équipe exclusivement masculine. Elle ne savait pas comment les choses allait se passer, mais elle les avait prévenu, si l'un d'entre eux devait mourir, il mourrait._

-Donc on est tous bien d'accord, vous êtes au courant de tous les termes de la mission, et vous savez bien à qu'êtes au courant de tous les termes de la mission, et vous savez bien à qu'elle point elle peut être dangereuse…

-Ouais…

-Nous partirons donc dès demain matin. Préparez vos affaires, et surtout dormais bien cette nuit… Je vous attends demain à 5h précise, devant les portes du village. A demain.

-Mais….

-Y'a pas de « mais » qui compte, on est tous d'accord sur le fait qu'il faut faire quelque chose pour arrêter l'Akatsuki, parce que tôt ou tard, on sait très bien qu'ils vont venir sans prendre à nous, ici même à Konoha. Moi, je fais ça pour vous ,par amitié envers Tsunade ; si vous êtes pas content, ben j'arrête tout !

-Non, nous nous revoyons demain à 5h, devant les portes du village….

-Dans ce cas, comme tous le monde est d'accord, à demain...

Bon , alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Ca vous plaît? A votre avis, qui sont les deux autres membres de l'équipe?

Si vous avez de suggestion à me faire concernant ma manière d'écrire, ou autre, des conseils, des appréciations, bonnes ou mauvaises, faites en moi part!


End file.
